Appliances such as, for example, ovens require testing that includes heating the oven to a predetermined temperature and then opening a door of the oven for a predetermined time to allow the oven to cool down. Currently, a worker needs to attend to the oven being tested in order to manually open and close the door at the predetermined times. This procedure is costly in terms of labor and can be inconsistent due to the worker not opening or closing the door at exactly the predetermined times.